


Boy Interrupted

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Jade being really straight forward about sex, Masturbation, awkward interuptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade interrupts Dave on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Interrupted

Dave sighed and finally managed to duck into his small room on the meteor, safe within the relative quiet of the corrugated metal walls. It had been incredibly hectic in the past two weeks, what with the meteor and the ship finally meeting, his sham of a relationship with Terezi falling apart after Karkat experienced a nearly deadly accident and she decided she wasn’t willing to lose him. Which really, didn’t bother Dave any, their relationship was more ‘Two friends who hang out and kiss sometimes’ than any epic romance. He slouched down onto the bed and closed his eyes, relishing being alone finally. It wasn’t that he hadn’t missed John and Jade, he totally had, but there were just so many people are their little rock now. And the close quarters were starting to make Dave uncomfortable, for a number of reason. 

The main reason was Jade. Sure. He’d seen her half a dozen times on video chat, and they’d hung out before he died on LoFaF but she was 13. Jade was now very much 17 years old. And with all the proper bits that come with being a young woman. And after spending 3 years with a bunch of weird alien girls and his sister, the sight of his childhood best friend and crush with a decent sized pair of breasts, swirling around in a cute little skirt and striped tights, constantly hugging on him, was a bit too much to bear sometimes. Like right now. Behind his closed eyes he could almost feel her breasts pushed up against his chest as she hugged him after running off that gold battleship. So soft and warm and heavy. And then there was that cute little giggle of hers and the oddly endearing white ears. He wondered if they were sensitive and if he scratched them, she would squirm around and giggle and lean into him. 

Before he really even notices what’s happening his pants are coming off and he’s pushing his boxers down and his hand is wrapped around his cock, his eyes still squeezed shut, his mind flooded with a dozen and a half image of Jade Harley and her warm breasts, and her big green saucer eyes and her fluffy white dog ears. He mentally undresses her, somewhere quietly in the back of his mind he wonders if he should feel guilty about that, but mostly he just does his best to imagine how her cleavage would spill out of a lacy green bra and pumps his hand on his cock, which is grower harder by the second. He knows for the most part everyone is down in the galley of the ship, having dinner, so it doesn’t matter too much if he makes a little noise. And he can’t really help it when he tries to imagine how her bare nipples would feel as they grow stiff against his chest and how the heat of her pussy underneath her tights would feel against his erection. 

“Jade, oh god JADE.” He lets out a hoarse cry, his cock so hard it almost hurts a little, as he strokes himself faster. Suddenly a crash pulls him from his trance and his eyes snap open. 

“Are you okay what’s wrong is it Jack is Jack back do you need help???” Jade has, apparently, heard him and barged into his room, thinking he was in trouble. Her eyes finally settled on him for the first time and she quickly turned bright scarlet. IN the shock of her sudden entrance, he hadn’t thought to hurriedly shove his cock away and pull up his pants, so he was still very much visibly hard with his hand wrapped around himself, other hand gripping his sheets, and sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“I.. uh… oh…” Jade stammered. “I um, I thought you were in trouble.” 

“Shit fuck I’m so sorry Harley, oh god.” He looked around frantically and pulled a sheet over his lower body, but considering how close he’d been and how turned on he still was, it did little to disguise the outline of his cock resting against his stomach. 

“Wait so if you’re just… you know… why were you calling for me?”

“Christ Harley, why do you think?” he blushed, not wanting to outright admit he’d been jacking off to the thought of her breasts pressed against his chest and her grinding against his hard dick. 

“…Oh. Oh, wow you… you were thinking of me while masturbating?” Dave nodded, resting his head in his hands, pretty much totally humiliated. “What uh, what specifically were you thinking about?”

“Jesus fucking Christ Jade” 

“Well come on, if you’re gonna think about me while you whack off, I thing I deserve to know what about!” 

Dave looked up at her, and if he hadn’t still been wearing shades, the shocked look on his face would have been very evident But her standing right there asking him to describe his sexual fantasies was hardly lessening his problem, so he figured the soon he did what she asked, the sooner she’d leave so he could finish himself off. 

“I was thinking about your tits. And how they would feel pressed against my chest. And how it would feel if you straddled me and starting grinding against my cock. Happy now?” he was still bright red, and looked up at her challengingly. She titled her head thoughtfully, staring at him. 

“So, something like this?” she asked, her voice piqued with curiosity, as she walked towards him and, much to Dave’s surprise, lowered herself on top of him, the fabric of her skirt and her warm crotch brushed against his cock as she sat down and leaned forward, pressing her chest into his.

“I uh, guess… Jesus Christ Jade what are you doing??” 

“You guess? Well what’s different?” she asked, ignoring his second question. Dave coughed. 

“You were uh, shirtless. No bra, either.” Jade nodded decisively and stood, pulling her shirt over her head, her breasts moving as she did, and then reached back to undo her bra. Dave was literally speechless and paralyzed as she revealed her bare breasts. They hung down from her chest, full and heavy, her nipples pink and a little swollen. He swallowed audibly and she sat back down, her nipples brushing her chest, scooting close to him so his erection was trapped between them. 

“Better?” she asked, raising a dark eyebrow and pressing her chest into his. 

“Uh.. uh huh.” He mumbled hoarsely. “Jade… what are you doing?” 

“Boys aren’t the only ones with hormones, Dave. What do you think I did on that big old ship, much too big for just 2 people and a sprite, when I couldn’t sleep at night?” Dave swallowed again and shrugged. “I thought about you. About how nice those big hands of yours, rough with calluses from sword fighting, would feel against my soft, aching breasts. About what your cock would look like, and how it would feel pushing in and out of me, over and over and over…” she trailed off and Dave stared up at her, completely gob smacked. “Come on, cool kid. I’ve had a crush on you forever. I am completely okay with losing my virginity to do. With everything going on, we could die tomorrow. We might as well have this to remember each other by if something happens to one of us.” 

Dave finally reacted after a few minutes of stunned silence, leaning up and kissing Jade softly. She smiled and he could feel her still too big for her face teeth as she did. She returned the kiss, pushing her hands under his shirt, brushing over his lean muscles. Pulling away, he pulled the shirt over his head and she grinned, standing up and tugging her tights and underwear off. 

“There. Now we’re even.” He shook his head and chuckled. Even now, when they were naked and about to have sex for the first time ever, she was still a complete goof ball. “One more thing though.” She settled into his lap again and lifted his shades from his face. He frowned, but when she responded with the most heart wrenching pout he’d ever seen, he had no choice but to relent. He took them from her hands and set them on the table beside the bed. She smiled softly, leaning in and kissing him again and taking a deep breath, a split second of fear flickering in her eyes before she shifted, arranging herself over his straining cock. He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Slowly, she lowered her entrance over him, wincing and stopping for a second as his cock stretched her. But after a few seconds she lowered herself all the way down. Dave let out a gasp and Jade shuddered, steadying herself before beginning to move above him. Her nails dug into his sides as she pulled herself up off his cock, barely getting above it before his hips jerked up and she lowered again, pushing him back inside her. They got into a rhythm, him slipping in and out of her and she rose and fell on top of him, her breasts pressing and rubbing against his chest. 

His hands reached up and rubbed the base of her ears, and she almost went limp against him, her eyes shutting suddenly. He managed a smirk before he emitted a groan as she started grinding faster on his cock without warning, the increased speed pistoning him in and out of her feverishly. She let out a loud whimper, reaching a hand down to rub her clit as he slammed his hips against her. 

“Mmmmm Dave. Oh god, Dave” she gasped, her body physically shaking.

“Shit. Shit of f-fuuuuuck, Jade.” He mumbled, his hands gripping her hips to push her harder onto his cock. She let out a sudden yelp and he could feel her walls fluttering around and his she moaned his name loudly against his neck. The combination of her shouting his name and the feeling of her pussy milking at his cock was enough to push him tumbling over the edge, his hips jerking uncontrollably as he pumped her full of his cum. She stilled on top of him after a few moments, slumping into his chest. They laid like that a minute, and he stroked her hair and ears gently.   
“Hey, Harley.” He murmured after several minutes of silence. 

“Hm?” her voice was faint and sleepy. 

“Love you.” He felt her smile on the skin in his neck. 

“Love you too, Dave. Always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written these two having sex, so hopefully it's not to OOC. Constructive criticsim always appreciated.


End file.
